Archegone (BZPRPG)
Archegone was a Valkyr working for the Children of Perdition. Appearance Basic build of a Toa, but a head taller. Slim. Black Tergum suit over a black body, with lightweight silver armor. Two-clawed feet. Wore a silver mask in the shape of an Ignika. Silver chain extending from the back of head down to small of back. Nature and Personality A sarcastic and irritable individual, Archegone relished the authority she held as a Valkyr and sometimes abused it in petty displays of power. Nevertheless, she was loyal to Ga and the Children and would lay down her life for the cause. Indeed, serving the Children became her sole purpose, and when the guild was disbanded her confidence was deeply shaken. Powers and Abilities Coordinate Conjuring A complicated form of Magick. Basically, when activated, Archegone becomes the "origin" of a coordinate system. She then speaks a mathematical equation (x^2 + y^2 = 1), and the graph takes shape around her (ex. a circle). These graphs can be rectangular, parametric, polar, or even 3D. The substance of the graphs is entirely up to Archegone's whim -- she can create a sphere made of protodermis, elastic material, electric currents, or even solid light. However, these "graphs" cannot be sustained for long (disappearing after ~10 minutes, around the time for an average battle to end), despite not taking up very much energy. Rectangular One of three classifications of her 'summons'. Some examples include: *'Basic Plane:' z = 0 A basic plane. Summoned as a blade to be thrown. *'Corrugated Surface:' z = abs(cos(x)*sin(y)) Essentially a corrugated surface of whatever material Archegone makes it. Usually summoned in a pinch for defense; Archegone once used it to survive a cave-in. *'Platform:' x = y^2 * z^2 - 1/2 A platform with four spike-like feet. Cylindrical One of three classifications of her 'summons'. Some examples include: *'Bladed Top:' (r^2)/5 = 10*cos(4*theta) A bladed top with two pointed tips at both ends. Archegone summons this for offensive purposes, usually giving it a rapid spin and making it out of diamond for maximum offensive properties. Spherical One of three classifications of her 'summons'. Some examples include: *'Basic Sphere: '''r = 1 A basic sphere. Archegone can summon it as a projectile or as a hollow spherical shield around herself. *'Basic Cone:' phi = pi/6 A basic cone. Archegone can vary the angle (and therefore 'sharpness' of the drill), but most often uses pi/6. Usually summoned with a very rapid spin or thrown as projectiles. *'Bladed Rose:' r = 2*sin(4*theta + cos(4*phi)) A bladed rose. Due to the position of the blades, they have little in the way of offensive capability so Archegone usually summons them for use as projectiles or caltrops. *'Spiral Drill:''' phi = 3 - sin(3*theta*r) A gigantic spiral drill. Too heavy to wield by hand, so Archegone usually summons it above her topic, spinning it rapidly. * ArchegoneGraph 001.jpg|Corrugated Surface ArchegoneGraph 002.JPG|Bladed Rose ArchegoneGraph 004.jpg|Bladed Top CMU 005.JPG|Basic Plane ArchegoneGraph 004.JPG|Spiral Drill CMU 002.JPG|Basic Cone CMU 003.JPG|Basic Sphere Weapons and Arsenal Three bladed weapons -- one dagger (shaped like the knife from a bayonet, minus the firearm), one khopesh (reverse sickle), and one double sided pole blade. Keeps the dagger in a holster on belt, and khopesh and poleblade strapped to back. History Early Life Much of Archegone's early life was unknown, but at some point she entered into the employ of the Children of Perdition and was chosen to become one of its Valkyr. The Children of Perdition Fall of Elysium Ghosts of Elysium Quotes See Also Category:Valkyr (BZPRPG)